


Dancing in the Dark

by HelplessDaydreams



Series: Dancing in the Dark [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Platonic Relationships, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelplessDaydreams/pseuds/HelplessDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N had always felt...different. She'd always seen things differently from everyone else, always aware of something she couldn't understand. The pull of the moon or the song of the night... So it wasn't so surprising when she discovered she was a Witch. Swept into a world of magic, vampires, and death, she can only hope to stay alive. Faced with decisions she can't dream of choosing, and people she can't decide to love or fear, what path with she take? Darkness...or Death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double, Double, Toil in Trouble

It was Halloween, arguably the best holiday in existence. Alright, so maybe not the best, but it was damn close. Seriously, what was there not to love about costumes, parties, and food galore? At least that was your take on it. You'd always loved it for as long as you could remember, there was just something about the night with its chaos and enchantment you adored. It made you feel at home, as weird and macabre as that sounded. You were particularly excited about this year because of the giant party your best friend Michael was throwing in your honor. He'd told you it was sort of a goodbye from him, seeing as you were moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia come December. Plus it was your last Halloween as a High-school student! It was painfully sad, but you were determined to make your last few months there as incredible as possible. And that meant partying so hard you couldn't feel your limbs the next morning.

You were getting ready in your room, clothes, shoes, and makeup strewn across your carpet. It looked like a tornado had formed in the place, but you didn't have time to worry about that because you were on a mission. You hadn't planned a costume! You were so busy with finishing up your Senior year school work and tying up loose ends that the whole idea of a costume had completely slipped your mind. So now, you were frantically searching through your wardrobe for something suitable for a Halloween party. NOTHING, was adding up! You were beginning to contemplate running to the nearest drugstore with the hope that they had some halfway decent costumes left over...But then you found it, the perfect article of clothing to build off of. A black lace dress that reached just above your knees and flared out with deep burgundy colored tulle beneath it. The neckline was low, but covered with translucent chiffon that matched the tulle. It had a singular buckle around the waist, and it was absolutely perfect. You paired it with a silver crescent moon necklace your grandmother had given you, several rings and black polish. You put your hair the way you liked best, and used a dramatic palette for your face, complete with burgundy lips.

You took a step back to look in your floor length mirror, observing how the charcoal colored eyeshadow made your (E/C) eyes pop and seem to glow, and how the burgundy complimented your (S/C) complexion and (H/C) tendrils. You couldn't help but feel stunning...but as you stared at your reflection, you felt like something vital was missing...but what was it? You had the perfect black heels picked out...your hair was great- that's it! You rushed out your door and to the storage closet in the hall, pulling the door open to study the many labeled boxes. You searched until you found exactly what you were looking for, the box labeled, '(Y/N)'s costumes'. You pulled the box free from the surrounding junk and lifted the lid, struck with a wave of nostalgia at the many colored costumes within. You smiled as you pulled each out until you found what you were looking for...a Witch's hat. It was perfect, black with subtle lace and a single silver buckle, just like your dress. You pushed the box back into the closet before you went back to your room to see your masterpiece. It. Was. PERFECT. You were suddenly incredibly excited to go the party, so, throwing your lipstick and driver's license into your purse, you left. 

Michael didn't live too far away from you, only a few blocks or so down the road, so you arrived there in ten minutes or so. You parked your car in his driveway, thankful you arrived before everyone, so you had a parking spot on the block. You hopped out and walked up the driveway to the front door, heels clicking all the way. Michael was rich to say the least, his house was practically a mansion, with rooms he didn't need and parents who were always on vacation in some paradise far away. His lack of parents didn't bother him, at least that's what he told everyone. But you knew it was deeper than that. You pushed the door open without knocking, calling out once you did. "Mike, I'm here-" You paused upon seeing the incredible sight before you. The entire house was like some Halloween daydream. Lights were strung from the banister, black curtains flowing all around. Faux-cobwebs and creepy statues filled the gaps between the gigantic table of food. "Holy sh*t Mike, this is fantastic!" You called out, stepping forward to study the caramel apples decorated like skulls. "Better believe it, babe." Came his voice from the stairs. You turned around to see your friend...completely gorgeous. He was dressed in black like you, it looked great. You knew immediately what he was dressed up as, a Vampire. Michael was sort of a Vampire nut, he was obsessed. Anything that had to do with the undead bloodsuckers was cool to him. He was just...perfect. You already knew he was handsome, you'd have to be blind not to, but there was something about his style and expression that hooked you. 

"Whoa, Mike, you look great." You said, not even trying to conceal your awe. He flashed a toothy grin revealing fake fangs, "So do you, my Witchy Minion." He laughed, walking over to you. "You ready to party the night away?" He asked, holding out a hand to you for a high five. "Hell yes!" You returned his high five and the two of you set to work getting the finishing touches perfect. The right music, lighting, and entrance. It was going to be a night you'd never forget.  
Even if you tried.  
It wasn't long before people began to show up, soon enough the block was lined with cars and the house was filling quicker than you could keep track of. You were having the time of your life dancing with your friends and more importantly your crush, (Crushes name). It seemed like this night couldn't be any more perfect, like nothing could ever ruin that moment of bliss...but all good things must come to an end. It all started to spiral when she walked in with her crew of skanks. Oops, did you think that? It was Mauve, your arch enemy since elementary school. She used to be your friend, until you got the lead in the school play and she was a tree. Then her resentment for you only grew, snowballing into a giant mass of horrific rumors and glares. Needless to say, you were not impressed with her presence. Especially not so soon after the incident...when she slept with your boyfriend. Now EX-Boyfriend. 

"Oh God, it looks like Martha Stewart vomited in here," Was her first comment upon entering the scene Mike had worked hours on to perfect. Yup, you really hated her. "C'mon, Mauve, let's not make this night-" You began to say before her eyes narrowed on you like a vulture's. "And look, Sabrina the sad-slutty-wannabe Witch!" Alright, that was it. "You know, I don't remember inviting the Queen Whore to this ball, do you Mike?" Your friend shot you a grateful glance and shrugged. Mauve let out a snide laugh, "Am I a whore just because your Boyfriend prefered me? Can't imagine why he was with you anyway...maybe he lost a bet." Mauve and her crew laughed, and even a few laughs came from the crowd that had formed around you. Alright, that had hurt. You felt anger bubbling deep within you, soft at first, but rapidly boiling stronger and stronger. Your skin was prickling like the humidity had just skyrocketed. "You're going to regret that, B*tch..." You mumbled, tears beginning to sting your eyes. Mauve laughed with her perfect brown hair and perfect white teeth...you hated her and her perfection. The outside was so pretty, but the inside was black like a pool of tar. "What are you going to do about it, (Y/N)? Cry and have your gay bestie over there kick me out?" 

Before Michael could even try and correct her about his sexuality, you snapped. If there was one thing you couldn't take, it was someone bullying Michael because of his hobbies. You were taken over with black rage, almost like you were possessed. You didn't knew what you were doing, or why, but you rose your hand to point toward Mauve and with the flick of your wrist...You sent her flying into the concessions table. People gasped, some screamed, and others just stood there in shock, mouths agape. You blinked, your eyes widening to their max size. Had you...how? You quickly drew your hand to your chest, clutching it like it had been burned. Everyone's eyes were on you, and you suddenly felt incredibly self conscious, finding it hard to breathe, like the room was closing in on you. Just when you thought you couldn't bear it a second more, Michael started clapping. "Whoa, (Y/N)! Those effects worked better than we thought!" Then he turned to the crowd. "How was the show? Anyone need clean underwear?" Slowly, very slowly, shock turned into murmurs, and then cheers and laughter. They believed it. They believed that was a prank...but both you and Michael and the now unconscious Mauve all knew it wasn't...

You were so grateful for Michael, especially when he dismissed the party early for you. You stood picking up red solo cups and putting them into a trash bag when the last person left. You were shaking, mind reeling with fear and confusion of what had happened. "(Y/N), hey...are you okay? What...What the hell was that?" Michael asked, walking slowly toward you. It was obvious he was trying not to look scared...but failing. "I don't know Mike..." You said in a whisper, looking up to him with glossy eyes. "I don't know..." He bit his bottom lip but nodded, "I think...I think we should see someone...Her." You tried not to verbally groan with unhappiness. Michael was not only obsessed with Vampires, but Psychics and Clairvoyants. He believed in them like they were the weather forecast. "Mike, I don't know..." He interrupted you quickly, anticipating what you'd say "Look, you can't say that after...that...you're not open to talking to someone with special expertise." He said, crossing his arms. "Maybe you're like...a fairy or something." You stared at him for a long moment before the two of you burst into laughter. Once it subsided, you took a deep breath...you didn't know what to believe anymore, so, you'd oblige Michael and visit his Psychic or whatever...but that didn't mean you'd believe a damn word! After all, it's not like anything bad would happen, right?

Oh silly, Naive girl...


	2. "Beware the Immortals..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the reader and Michael meet the infamous Psychic, things don't exactly go as planned.

It was late when you and Michael arrived at the home of his Psychic. It was cold, bitter cold, yet tricker treaters in their fairy wings and werewolf masks still wandered the town, braving the chilling October air for the promise of bags full of candy. It was the one night of the year where seeing ten year olds wandering around at 11:00 pm wasn't warrant to call the police. Your favorite night of the year, ruined by you trashing Michael's party table by flinging someone into it with your Jedi powers. 

You let out a deep, heavy sigh when Michael pulled up into the driveway, eyes flicking around the property. It was covered in cobwebs, hanging scarecrows and faux tombstones.  _This_ was the house of the 'all-knowing-clairvoyant' Michael was always talking about? Sure, it was Halloween and all...but really? It seemed to you that if some really had abilities of this caliber, that they wouldn't mock it with DIY spooky arts and crafts. You swore, if she was wearing a scarf around her head and using a crystal ball from E-bay, you were walking out quicker than she could utter abra-cadabra! 

Michael could sense your apprehension and skepticism, so he parked and turned to you. "Y/N, it's worth a shot. Tell you what, the second something stupid happens, we're out of there...Deal?" You looked over to him, giving his hopeful expression another heavy sigh. "Okay, Mike. Deal." You replied, earning a smile from your handsome friend. "Great, you won't regret this." He said, exiting the car a little  _too_ excitedly. You tried to maintain a neutral face and stepped out onto the pavement, heels clicking in an almost eerie way.  _It's just your mind playing tricks on you, keep going_. You assured yourself, looping your arm around Michael's as he lead you up the driveway and to the front porch. Glowing jack-o-lanterns grinned at you, and a black cat jumped up on the banister, blinking at you and tilting it's head. _Just your imagination_. 

Michael pushed the door open and bells chimed to announce your entrance. He pulled you in and you almost went willingly. Before closing the door behind you, the cat slid in under your legs. You watched as it ran and leapt onto the front counter, rubbing its tiny black body against a skull on the counter. Wow, this was really tacky. In the counter was a glass case full of different colored gems, a book of symbols and some weird looking animal skull. The walls were covered in stupid posters with quotes like, 'Follow your destiny', and 'Moonlight tells all." You heard footsteps from the hall behind the counter and held your breath, ready to bolt out the door if this person was dressed up...but instead of a gypsy looking woman with big dangling earrings and a tacky set of rings...a normal looking woman entered through the beads hanging in the doorway. She was tall and thin, with gorgeous, milk chocolate colored skin. She had long, glossy black hair spiralling down her back in tight braids and warm hazel eyes. You were almost shocked enough to have your mouth hanging open, but you managed to keep a somewhat calm face...sort of. 

"Michael!" She exclaimed, her mouth turning up into a beautiful smile, revealing a perfect set of teeth. "I wasn't expecting you until Friday," She said, her voice had a distant accent that you couldn't quite decipher. Something mediterranean maybe.

"Hey Gwen, sorry for the late notice...but it was sorta an emergency." Michael explained, shooting a glance in your direction. Gwen turned her eyes to you as if she only just now noticed your presence, and when her gaze met with yours they widened ever so slightly. "Yes...I understand," She said quietly, beckoning to the both of you to follow her. "I'll see you immediately in the back." She said, turning and disappearing once more behind the beads. 

"C'mon," Michael told you, walking behind the counter and following after Gwen. You took a deep breath before doing the same, unknowing what to expect...or how this moment would change your life. 

* * *

 

Gwen led you both to a small room down the hall, it was cozy and unlike the rest of the place, it wasn't covered in weird posters or skeletons. It was just beige walls and cushions, with a small table in the middle, luckily it was free of crystal balls. Gwen was lighting candles when you entered, and turned to you with a reassuring smile. "Is this your first time doing something like this?" She asked, kneeling in front of the table. "Uh, I had a mechanical gypsy tell me my future once..." She laughed and shook her head, "Then that's a no. Take a seat, please." She said, motioning to the place across from her. You walked over slowly, and sat down as she instructed. 

"I'm going to take your hand, and I'd like you to remain as still and silent as possible. It won't hurt, or anything of the sort. Just stay relaxed and focused." She told you, and you did your best to follow each instruction. You weren't sure if you were skeptical or freaked out... Gwen held out her hand and smiled gently, "Your hand please," She asked, waiting patiently for you to comply. You glanced at Michael who shot you a thumbs up, and then you took a deep breath and placed your hand in Gwen's. 

Something like electricity shot through your hands and you yelped and jerked your hand away, wide eyed. Gwen looked over at you with a surprised expression, but it soon calmed, and melted into one of knowing. "How long have you known you were different?" She asked, which freaked you out. Somewhere in the back you could hear Michael withdraw his breath.

"I..." You couldn't find the words to answer your question, you just felt this odd feeling like you'd known Gwen your whole life. And it was too much.

"You see things differently, hear things, _feel_ things..." She continued, and the more she spoke, the more you began to believe, and the more you were beginning to freak out. "Y/N," She said, and you couldn't remember telling her your name, "you're not a freak, you have a gift...You're a Witch."

You blinked twice before reacting, there was a painfully long pause. "M-Michael...I'm ready to go now..." You whispered, to which there was no response. "M-Mike?" You turned your head to see your friend staring at you, not blinking, not speaking...not... _breathing_? "Mike! Oh my God, Mike!" 

"He's fine, only frozen in time," Gwen said, completely calm. "I've done it so we can talk, Hon." She said. You turned to her, terrified and angry. "What are you?!" You cried, knowing now she wasn't just a psychic or whatever she was claiming to be. "I'm a Witch, Y/N, like you are. I spent my life confused because of my abilities, and I want to tell you what I can, so you don't have to live your life feeling like a freak." You didn't realize you were shaking until she sighed. "Don't be afraid, I won't harm you, I promise..." She said, sincerity in her eyes. For some reason, something deep inside of you told you to be calm, that you'd be okay...and you listened. The idea that you'd have a chance to know why you were different, to know that you weren't alone, to have an explanation...it was incredible...and horrifying..

"Alright...okay...I'm calm. I...Tell me everything..." You told her, and with a smile and a sigh, she did. 

* * *

 

"Whoa, you _killed_ someone?" You asked quietly, in disbelief. You and Gwen had been talking for hours, Michael still frozen. You'd learned so much about yourself, and about her...and you were amazed. She'd told you how to learn, and even given you a book of spells she called a Grimoire. She'd quickly become much like your mentor, and friend. Her face clouded at your question and she nodded gravely. "It was a mistake, my biggest regret. I let my anger take control, you must never give into the darkness, Y/N, never." You nodded solemnly, wide eyed. 

"Right," she said, shaking the thoughts away and smiling. "Let's read that palm of yours, can't have you leaving without one." She laughed, and so did you. You gave her your hand, and she took hold of it again, that electricity numbing to a soft hum. She'd explained that this feeling was one of the many ways fellow Witches could identify each other. You both closed your eyes and focused, the only sounds were your breathing. Gwen started mumbling something, but you couldn't understand. Her hands slowly began to shake, and her incoherent mumbles grew louder, her brows twitching frequently. You started to feel uneasy, worried, and you opened your eyes took study her face, writhing in discomfort and worry. "Gwen?" You whispered, but earned no reply from her. Instead she said something you could very clearly understand, "No." She repeated herself, growing louder each time, and your blood ran cold. 

"No. No, No, NO! NOOO! DON'T! DON'T TOUCH HER!" She was screaming now, and her eyes bolted open, and you screamed too. They were completely black, from iris to sclera. The sounds of your screaming mingled with hers, and the candles burned so violently they nearly licked the ceiling. The table shook, things fell from shelves, and the cat hissed from outside the door, and then it all stopped. It was deadly quiet and Gwen collapsed with her face on the table, resting against your hand. You had tears in your eyes, fear taking hold of you when Gwen lifted her head, and looked up at you with tear filled eyes, no...blood filled eyes.

"Oh Y/N..." She whimpered, holding your hand so tightly you feared it may break.  "You have more power than you could ever imagine...Oh Y/N, don't, please don't...you cannot move to that terrible place...Please, don't go. Don't meet the venomous vipers, don't seek the man with icy eyes, don't talk to those who don't decay...don't..." Nothing she said made any sense, but it chilled you to the bone. 

"I don't understand..." You whimpered, and bloody tears fell from her eyes. _"Beware the immortals."_ She whispered, her voice grave and haunting, and then she passed out, head slamming onto the table. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this series, and I'm excited to introduce all the cannon babies. 
> 
> As always, critiques, comments, suggestions are highly encouraged. Thank you for reading. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental fic. It's my first in this format, reader insert, and I'm hoping to make it very long and complex and blaaah. Chapters in the future will be longer. 
> 
> I intend to have all the characters listed to appear at one point or another, and more. 
> 
> PLEASE, leave criticism, comments, ideas, everything.


End file.
